warframefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Сталкер
Главная = | здоровье = 100 | тип брони = | броня = 65 | тип щитов = | щиты = 200 | оружие = Страх Отчаяние Ненависть | умение = Рассекающий Рывок Поглощение Рассеивание | изучение = 3 | дроп = Чертежи: Страх Ненависть Отчаяние Моды: Зазубрины Обжигающий удар Тяжёлое Приземление Усиление Энергетический канал Слепое Правосудие Ядро синтеза Ресурсы: Элемент Питания Орокин Сигил: Сигил Сталкера }} Общая информация Сталкер - это мрачный и мстительный персонаж, появляющийся во время заданий. Его уровень значительно выше, чем у остальных врагов. Он атакует одного игрока и не исчезнет, пока не убьет цель или не будет побежден. Его появлению предшествуют мигания света и зловещие угрозы в виде изображения Сталкера с сообщением, которые отображаются только у игрока-цели. После третьего сообщения он появляется возле цели вне зависимости от её положения. После своего поражения или убийства жертвы Сталкер исчезает в облаке дыма. Чтобы Сталкер начал охоту на Игрока, необходимо убивать Боссов. После убийства босса Сталкер отправит письмо с угрозами, которое можно прочитать в своём почтовом ящике. Сталкер имеет в своём арсенале три вида оружия. После своего появления он использует основное оружие под названием Страх. В самый разгар битвы возможно использование вторичного оружия, Отчаяние. Если Игрок подходит слишком близко, Сталкер использует косу с устрашающим лезвием под названием Ненависть. Особенности *Сталкер может появиться в любой локации, кроме миссий, целью которых является убийство босса. *Нападает только на игроков выше 5 ранга. *Чтобы увеличить шанс появления Сталкера, стоит убить нескольких разных боссов. *В команде только цель сможет увидеть сообщения Сталкера, но все игроки будут видеть мигание света. Независимо от того, победил ли Сталкер или же проиграл, свет будет мигать, когда он будет уходить. *Сталкер не относится ни к одной фракции, потому может быть убит не только игроками, но и игровыми мобами. *Если более чем один игрок имеет письмо от Сталкера, то после того, как он убивает свою первоначальную цель, будет охотиться за другим игроком, который имеет письмо. *Все насмешки Сталкера, которые он произносит на протяжении всей битвы, является не что иное, как слово "Смерть", которое озвучивается в обратном направлении на английском языке. *Шанс появления Сталкера на любой миссии, кроме Додзё равняется 1.5% + 0,5% за каждого игрока в группе, при наличии у каждого хотя бы одного письма. **Существует задержка от 30 до 280 секунд (~4 минуты ) до появления Сталкера на какой-либо миссии. Примечания *После победы над Сталкером есть вероятность того, что выпадет ресурс, который может быть найден только на этой планете (к примеру, на Земле есть шанс выпадения Нейрода). *Как правило, при достижении 10% здоровья, Сталкер объявит о своей неудаче, встанет на колени, и исчезнет в дыму. Чрезмерное количество повреждений, которые полностью истощает его здоровье, прежде чем он исчезнет, убивает его, но он испарится в дыму в любом случае. В некоторых случаях бывают баги: он не исчезает, становится неуязвимым и не будет подавать признаков жизни (проще говоря, замораживается). *После Обновления 10.5.0. у Сталкера появилась способность "выключать" или прерывать все активные способности Варфреймов, которые направлены против него. *До Обновления 11.0.5 шанс появления Сталкера равнялся 5%. С тех пор он был сокращён. *После обновления 7.11 снаряжение Сталкера было заменено на вышеуказанное. Прежде его арсенал состоял из: Кронус или Сциндо и Брейтон Вандал. *Вы не получите письмо за убийство босса на Меркурии ( Капитана Вора, но вы сможете получить его, отдельно убив последнего на планете Фобос. Баги *Когда Сталкер убит во время миссии, обычная музыка заменяется на музыку "Сталкера" и будет звучать до конца игры. После прохождения игроком миссии музыка вернётся в первоначальное состояние. *Бывают встречи со Сталкером 1 Уровня. Скорее всего, связано с багами хоста/клиента. *Сталкер может появится на Испытаниях. *Бывают случаи, когда Сталкер нападает на игроков ниже 5 Ранга. *Иногда Сталкер может мстить за босса, которого вы никогда ещё не убивали ( Например, мстить за Раптора даже если у вас не открыта планета Европа). *Если игрок-цель будет убит во время прихода Сталкера, последний замораживается и становится неуязвимым. *Сталкер становится неуязвимым после использования им способности Поглощения. *- Отмена действия перков Сталкера не может отключить маскировку, что даёт Кубрау Хурас, в то же время спокойно снимает невидимость в исполнении Стража Шейда. |-|Цитаты = Угроза Сталкера left|link= Музыка, играющая при появлении Сталкера link= Насмешка 1 (варианты первой предупредительной фразы, которую может произнести Сталкер): *''(имя игрока), ты не сможешь убежать от своего прошлого'' *''(имя игрока), прятаться негде'' *''Я знаю каждое твое движение, (имя игрока)'' Насмешка 2 (варианты второй произносимой Сталкером фразы): *''Кровь (имя босса) на твоих руках. Ты правда думал, что последствий не будет?'' *''Убийство (имя босса) не останется безнаказанным'' *''Нет спасения для твоего преступления против (имя босса)'' Насмешка 3 (Когда Сталкер уже начинает появляться): *''Ты не покинешь это место!'' *''Я - расплата за твои грехи!'' *''Твой приговор - смерть!'' Когда игрок побежден: *''(имя игрока) нас больше не побеспокоит.'' *''Готово. (имя игрока) больше нет.'' *''Правосудие восторжествовало. (имя игрока) казнен.'' Когда Сталкер побежден: *''Что ты... наделал?'' *''Нет?! Это... невозможно.'' *''Я проиграл. (имя игрока) будет жить.'' *''Я... проиграл. (имя игрока) останется безнаказанным...'' Прочее (например, при применении способности Варфрейма на Сталкере) *Твои способности бесполезны! |-|Кодекс = |-|Стратегия = Старайтесь всегда держаться от Сталкера на расстоянии, лучше на другой высоте — его способность Рассекающий Рывок может моментально убить даже опытных Тэнно. Но не отходите слишком далеко, иначе он телепортирует вас к себе. Также Сталкер может совершить скачок к игроку, используя Ненависть для ближнего боя. Сталкер стреляет очень метко. Если вы хотите победить его, нужно постоянно двигаться, совершать кувырки, прыгать вперед и назад, или же просто бежать в разные стороны, но не забывайте при этом стрелять. В ответ на использование игроками некоторых способностей Сталкер использует некое подобие дымовой завесы, мгновенно развеивая их (при этом расходуется часть его здоровья): Как только у Сталкера остаётся мало здоровья, он использует Поглощение, аккумулируя весь получаемый урон, и спустя пару секунд высвобождает его со взрывом в небольшой области. |-|Медиа = Видео center|600px Скриншоты 9df5c6e613b2b6d5062ed53b8f27af75_lightbox.jpg 5UBCMrd.jpg 5bPnbBQ.jpg 740c7f4ed7a3032a85aa7c8ff12a237a_lightbox.jpg 800px-STALKER.jpg 853fbb6935cd250294621256837fd93b_lightbox.jpg 1280px-YaTaGaN.PriME_vs_Stalker.png 2013-05-18_00007.jpg 2013-05-18_00010.jpg 66385d75c27372750671707ff46ea7cf_lightbox.png 230410_screenshots_2013-04-18_00001.jpg brVUi.jpg IMvqD.jpg LCWeRn0SYxc.jpg Stalker_2.jpg 3TPuf7QxFH4.jpg 2013-11-22_00006.jpg 2013-11-22_00004.jpg Stalker_Mail.png Этонемоёкароч.jpg 377fr1.jpg Stalker vs Ex.jpg Сталкер.jpg 2015-01-04_00003.jpg asdsadsa.jpg Фан-арт stalker_by_rotaken.png Warframe_stalker_by_yuikami_da-d67ioju.jpg Stalker_by_mz15.jpg stalker_by_beriuos.jpg Bloody Cherry Blossom by Beriuos.jpg stalker_girl_by_beriuos.jpg Stalkers couple by beriuos.jpg stalker_unmask_by_beriuos.jpg AVUl2Y7phKcуа.jpg 4Cdel6oWhw8.jpg IbCswpb3W_E.jpg S-san I miss by beriuos.jpg foxy_stalker_excalibur_s_by_beriuos.jpg Tumblr_n1g8y799OY1rtmooro1_1280.jpg stalker_by_mrrumbles-d67z2cg.jpg Warframe the harvester of death by privateazib-d7asgm2.jpg warframe_stalker_by_xiaobotong-d6v0kqk.jpg Warframe moment of reckoning by squiddytreat-d74q8lh.jpg stalker_by_jithvan-d7gwkyu.png Stalker_avatar.png community_image_1407363214.jpg Rhino_and_soap.png Stalker_by_Ferreus_Demon.png|by ferreus Demon I am your reckoning.png warframe_the_stalker___tribal_helmet_by_razuldarkwood-d6srx4f.jpg stalker_s_stalker_3_of_3_by_panzerthetank.jpg|by panzerthetank I remember what you did.png|I remember what you did Tenno,you can't run from your past..jpg|'Tenno,you can't run from your past Female Stalker.jpg|Female Stalker en:Stalker Категория:Враги Категория:Боссы